The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Origanum plant, botanically known as Origanum vulgare L., typically grown as a garden plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ALL120506’.
The new Origanum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong Origanum plants with attractive flowers and early flowering habit.
The new Origanum plant originated from an open-pollination in June, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Origanum vulgare L. identified as code number 36-2010-3-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Origanum vulgare L., as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Origanum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled nursery environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in July, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Origanum plant by divisions in Cuijk, The Netherlands, since August, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Origanum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.